Heretofore automotive vehicles have been provided with anti-dive systems or devices, operatively forming a part of the vehicular suspension system, which are intended to prevent the excessive downward movement of the front of the vehicle upon energization of the vehicular brake system. However, such anti-dive systems are, in the main, responsive to the sensed vehicular attitude which, in effect, means that the event, i.e., the downward movement of the front of the vehicle, has already started before any sort of signal or feed-back is applied to the anti-dive system control. Such prior art anti-dive systems, therefore, have no form of anticipatory input which would indicate to the anti-dive system control whether the force tending to create the downward movement of the front of the vehicle will be comparatively small or large which, in turn, is primarily dependent upon the rapidity and changing magnitude of force being applied by the vehicular operator to the vehicular braking system.
The invention as herein disclosed and described is primarily directed to the solution of the aforestated shortcoming as well as other related and attendant problems of the prior art.